Zee, the first letter in Fear
by fl4sh
Summary: Robin recounts his experience of when he was tied to a chair in a room with Zatanna after he had caused a little trouble between Artemis and Wally. A spinoff from my other story "That's what spitfire means!"


**Warning: I decided to try something a little different so brace yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Robin's POV**

I was tied up in a chair with only my boxers on, I was itchy everywhere – still kind of am, my hair was practically burnt off – as you can see, and I really had to pee.

"So Dickey, what did we learn today?" Zatanna asked.

"That lyi-"but before I could answer, Zee, I mean Zatanna! I SAID ZATANNA!

(Dude. Chill out, no one is gonna see this. We just want your side of the story.)

Okay, fine, sorry. Where was I? Oh yea, right. So _Zatanna_ – you got that right? (Dude, seriously, we're not recording any of this.) interrupted me.

"Upp upp upp, what did we just go over?" Zatanna asked looking at me threateningly.

"What we learned today my divine, beautiful goddess is that lying is bad." I answered frightfully.

"And." Zatanna added in a violent tone.

When she said that I swear I nearly pissed myself.

"And that if I ever do it again, that my divine, beautiful goddess will punish me severely." I almost wasn't able to say that because I was trembling so hard.

"Good." She said with a smirk.

"Now what else did we learn?" she asked again sternly, pointing her finger at me to punish me if I answered wrong.

A squirt of pee came out of me when I saw that finger go up, but I managed to answer her.

"What else we learned today is that my divine, beautiful goddess deserves better than a simple peasant like me and that if I don't become a better boyfriend, then she will punish me severely." I closed my eyes hoping that I answered correctly, but also to brace myself if I was wrong.

"And." I heard her say.

I freaked out when I heard that word because I didn't know what else she wanted.

"That your divine, beautiful goddess, even though she wants to make your insides come squirming out of your eyes right now, still loves you very much and hates to see you so scared." She then gave me the sweetest smile and kissed me on the forehead.

At first, I didn't know if this was a trick or not so I just laughed awkwardly. She then started to walk behind me and put her hands on the rope tied around my hands. When I felt her hands on the rope I instantly became relieved: it was all over now, or so I thought. I felt the ropes get tighter and her breath against my ear. Then she whispered, "However, you've been a naughty bird, and you need to be punished."

When she said that, I let the piss flow out of me like a waterfall.

"Zatanna! Babe! I mean, my goddess divine, my beautiful, divine, my divine, beautiful goddess! I thought I learned my lessons already!" I said frantically.

"You did. But I need to practice the spells I've been learning before I show Zatara." She said with an innocent smile on her face.

I almost cried I was so scared.

(Zatanna said you did cry.)

I mean it may have looked like I was because I was sweating so much after she burned off most of my hair.

(Aren't you supposed to not lie anymore?)

I'm not lying.

(Mhmm)

Whatever, as long as Zatanna doesn't see this.

*Loud noise*

What was that? Sounded like an explosion.

(It's probably nothing, please continue)

Alright, so Zatanna basically just told me that I'm screwed and that I have no hope for survival. So the first thing that she does is clone me, which I thought was extremely cruel. I mean don't get more wrong, the world could do with more Robins, but not in this case. We were all miserable and they had no idea what was going on. All I could do was look at my confused, suffering clones and give them an apologetic look.

"Now I have more than one chance to try my spells in case I mess up."

All five of our faces froze in fear when we heard Zatanna say that.

"Alright, but which spell should I do first?" Zatanna stood there for a minute or so thinking, but it felt like hours.

Finally, Zatanna snapped her fingers and said, "Got it! Etativel Nibor!"

Suddenly, the Robin clone on the far left started levitating. Zatanna levitated him at least 5 feet above the ground. She was so proud of herself that she started to clap in celebration, losing her focus. The Robin clone screamed in terror, but it was only a matter of seconds before he crashed onto the hard floor. He laid there moaning in pain as the rest of us, excluding Zatanna, stared in fright.

"Dang it!" Zatanna exclaimed. "Oh well, I'll just try again."

Zatanna then pointed at the clone next to me on my left. The clone was still staring at the moaning victim, but when he looked up and realized that Zatanna was looking at him he started screaming, begging her to have mercy, which I don't blame him for, and started scooting away frantically. Then we all heard Zatanna say the spell and the Robin clone was levitating. However, when he was scooting away, he fell so when Zatanna levitated him he was upside down. He looked down in terror at the hard ground that taunted him and screamed once more. Zatanna levitated him even higher than the last clone, at least 8 feet this time while all of us stared worriedly. Fortunately, Zatanna was more focused this time and after she was satisfied, she slowly brought him back down while also turning him right-side up. When the clone safely met the ground he let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, what next?" Zatanna asked herself. "Hmm, I'm not too sure about this one, it's pretty dangerous and I'm not too confident I can do it either. But you know what they say, practice makes perfect."

Knowing I was next in line, I scooted next to the clone furthest to me putting the clone that was just on my right to be the next test subject. When he realized what I had done, he did the same thing, but then so did the clone next to him. We kept scooting around in our chairs frantically, switching places to try to escape our inevitable fates. Zatanna finally had enough of that and screamed, "ENOUGH!" We all looked at her with fear in our eyes.

She then asked in a hurt tone and with big sad eyes, "Do you guys really doubt my abilities that much?" When none of us answered she put her face in her hands and started crying. I knew she wasn't serious because she's evil like that, but my two clones looked at each other wondering what to do. Then one of my clones said, "I trust you Zatanna, you can do your spell on me." Instantly Zatanna's face shot up and said, "Good!" with a grin on her tearless face.

It was a trap, and my clone fell for it! I didn't know if I was mad at Zatanna for tricking him or at my clone for being stupid enough to fall for it. But it didn't matter at this point because now I had to watch my clone face his doom.

"Knirhs Nibor."

Then the clone started the shrink until he was about a foot tall.

"Yay! I did it and aww you're so cute!" Zatanna said as she picked up the foot tall clone. "I think I prefer you this way." Then she put him on her shoulder.

"Okay, I have one more spell I need to do, but which one should I do it on?" Zatanna looked at the clone on her shoulder for an answer. The clone said something into her ear and then Zatanna looked straight at me with a sinister smile.

The clone next to me started cackling which was freaking irritating, wow guess I know why people always get pissed at me when I do it. But then Zatanna said, "Ekam Nibor elbisivni." I flinched, anticipating something to come flying at me, but instead nothing happen.

Then I saw her say something to clone on her shoulder, but I didn't know what.

The clone said something into her ear and again she smiled sinisterly at me and said, "Evig em a nac fo tniap"

A can of paint popped up in her hands. I still didn't know what was going on, but the smile she had on her face told me I wasn't going to enjoy what was going to happen. Zatanna then walked up to me and dumped the can of paint over me soaking me in red paint.

"Ahhh! What the heck!" I screamed.

"Yes, I actually did it! He's invisible." She announced.

"I'm invisible?!" I asked.

"Yep." She said proudly.

"Then what's with the paint?!" I asked angrily.

"I had to make sure you were invisible, duh." She said in a smart alec tone.

"Why didn't you just check if the ropes were still tied around my hands?!" I asked, baffled at why she didn't do that instead.

"Whoops." she said sarcastically cracking another sinister smile.

I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. I just knew that after that day, I would never be able to look at her the same. She was crazier than the joker, more evil than any villain we've ever faced, and struck more fear into me than Batman. And I couldn't have been any more proud to call her my girlfriend.

*Door slams open*

"YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER LIE AGAIN DICKEY AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME ZEE!"

"You told me you weren't recording any of this!"

(Whoops)

"Why you-, ahh! Zatanna! Baby! Please I'm sorry!"

"OH YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY!"

*Zatanna drags Robin out of room by cape*

"You guys are so going to pay for this!"

**So yea, a little something different. Please tell me what you guys think, thanks!**


End file.
